Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a method of driving a display panel and a display apparatus for performing the method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a method of driving a display panel for reducing a power consumption and improving a display quality and a display apparatus for performing the method.
Discussion of the Background
There has been research to minimize a power consumption of an IT product, such as a tablet personal computer (PC) and a phablet PC.
To decrease the size of an IT product which includes a display panel, a power consumption of the display panel may be decreased. When the display panel displays a static image, the display panel may be driven in a relatively low frequency so that power consumption of the display panel is reduced.
When the display panel is driven in a relatively low frequency, however, a color difference for a specific image pattern may be generated because of the difference between a luminance of a positive polarity and a luminance of a negative polarity of each pixel. Thus, the display quality of the display panel may deteriorate.